Down in the Shadows
by RealDove-Staar
Summary: This is my friend's story so please R&R guys! Momoko realizes something is going on in her neighborhood. Secrets will be revealed as a strange man shows up.
1. Chapter 1

Down In The Shadows Chapter 1

Momoko sat on near her windowsill, the rain drops sliding down the glass like tears. Her dog Puca sat in her lap.

" The rain will stop soon, don't worry Puca"said Momoko. Puca hated rain since he was a pup. Momoko is a 13 year old girl who lives by herself, since her parents were robbed and killed by a gang who call themselves " Ebecana".

Momoko stood up and looked at the clock, it was 8:15 pm. She went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She has it often when it rains in order take away the lonely feeling. Then she then pulled out her journal:

_**September 18th 2017**_

_**It's the 3rd time it rained this week, Puca is shaking like a leaf, poor boy. I have school tommorow, I'm failing Math, Mom was good at math, she used to tutor me. I don't cry anymore over Mom and Dad, is it that I lost my tears, or I forgot how they were like? It's been 2 years since they died. I saw the man, the man who killed my mom and dad. I'll kill him one day, and his gang! One day, one day!**_

Momoko lived in a neighborhood near the woods, she looked out the window, two boys named Saul and Ren were playing outside in the street. They went to her school. It was still drizzling outside. Momoko walked outside towards the boys, it was chilly, her mom always told her to never to go outside without a sweater if it's cold. She approached the two.

" Hey! You know kids aren't allowed to play after dark y'know."

"Pfft and so what?" said Ren.

" Don't worry, we will go in soon, hey you play sports, how about some football," said Saul who was handing her the football. Momoko looked down at it and nodded.

" Fine, but only for 5 minutes" she grabbed the ball.

" Go long" she said. They both ran and Momoko throwed it as far as she could. Ren pushed Saul and grabbed it, rolling onto the pavement.

" Got it" he yelled getting up and cheering. " Whatever!" Saul said fixing his cap. " Momoko go!" yelled Ren. Momoko ran and jumped in the air and grabbed the ball.

" Good catch", said Ren.

" Alright I'm going inside, you should also", said Momoko shivering.

" Alright, see you at school tomorow", said Saul. Momoko went inside, Puca was at his food bowl. She filled it and went upstairs to watch television. Meanwhile the boys moved thier game of fooball to the the forest.

" I can barely see dude, was this a good idea, it's so foggy I can't see, and I heard there was mysterious things in this forest ", asked Ren.

" PPft, do you really believe that crap, there is nothing here!" said Saul with a smirk.

" Now go long!", said Saul. Ren ran and caught it.

" Here it comes!" yelled Ren. Saul ran into the mist. Ren whistled and put his arms up.

" Alright Saul, bring it back." No response." Saul? Saul,... dude come on did you get it? Still no response. Ren ran into the mist. " SAUL, SAUL, WHERE ARE YOU!"

A/N

**Hey my otakus. I am posting a story for my dear friend Bella Star on deviantart. Hope you will read and enjoy ok? Adios! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Momoko walked into her homeroom class. She sat in her seat and took out her binder. Momoko was in 8th grade, she had gone to the same school since 6th grade. She took out her homework and the teacher walked in. Her name was Ms. Daniels, she was the type of teacher who would create learning games and crack jokes with the students. She was a great person.

" Alright everyone sit down and pull out your work!" she said. Then Momoko's friend Toni Asuke ran in before the bell. She jumped in her seat next to Momoko. She was panting and sweating. Momoko leaned over and whispered.

" Let me guess you missed the bus again", she said. Toni nodded.

" Had to run all the way here! It's *pant* it's a good thing I'm on track!" she said smiling. The class started and they reviewed work and then Ren ran into the room, sweating and his eyes full of tears.

" Ren! Your Late!" said Ms. Daniels.

" Ms-Ms Daniels!" cried Ren.

" What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

" It's, It's Sal! He's Missing!" The students gasped.

" What do you mean!" asked Ms. Daniels.

" Last night, we were playing football, then he ran to get the ball in the forest and never came out! I searched all night but couldn't find him!" Ren stared to cry, the teacher hugged him, then took out her self phone and called the police. Momoko's eyes were widened.

" Sal is missing, wait they told me they go home, but- hmm they probably ignored me!" Toni's green eyes went blank. After she called the police, she called Sal's parents. They said he never came home last night and hey are very worried. After school, Momoko was heading home, she walked past the woods. She thought that was were Sal and Ren were. Then she saw something near a tree. She ran over to it. It was Sal's cap! She took out her phone and called Ren. The sun began to set and she went home. After an hour she saw Ren at her door shivering from the cold. She let him in.

" Are you alright?"she asked. His eyes were red like his hair and his cheeks were wet.

" The police searched for hours, but still nothing!" he said.

" Are you hungry? Come on I have some leftovers from yesterday". He followed her to the kitchen. She pulled two slices of pizza from a container and heated them in the microwave. Ren looked around.

" You have a nice house here" he said.

" Thanks, lived here all my life, well..".

" Yeah, sorry about your parents, I lost my mom in a car accident when I was eight", said Ren. Momoko nodded.

" Life sucks eh". she said. His eyes widened.

" But your always so happy at school, your cool and have cool friends, I never thought so many things had happened to you since, you know Toni told me!" Ren looked worried. Momoko didn't answer. She took the slices and they ate them. " Hey Momoko", said Ren. She looked over. " You must get lonely, do.. do you want be to spend the night? Momoko shook her head.

" It's fine, I'm not totally alone, I have Puca, Puca here boy!" Her dog ran down the stairs and jumped in her lap.

" Okay, I better go home then, before my parents get worried". He looked at his watch it was 11:03 pm. He walked towards the door. " Good bye, see you tommorow", he said. Momoko smiled.

" See ya". He walked out. Momoko pulled out her laptop and just played some games. Then 20 minutes later she heard something horrible.

" AAAHHHH..HELP ME...PLEASE!" It was Ren's voice. Momoko ean to her window, it was Ren. She ran out, closed her door, and ran down the streeet. As she was running, she saw a dark figure pulling his feet into the forest. She ran into the darkness, to save her friend.

**A/N Hey guys, another update from my dear friend Bella. Hope you otakus enjoy and if you do, please Review and add this to your favorites. Thanks goes to ****_Violet Petunia _****for being the first reviewer. Thanks guys and adios. Oh, and I will update my story Wrong and hopefully Lost Voices today. :) Peace my otakus!**


	3. Chapter 3

Momoko sprinted towards the scream of Ren. It was insanely dark, but she continued, with nothing stopping her. She ran barefoot down the road. Then she ran over the curb and into the forest. Pushing the branches out of her face. She ran through the darkness and following the cries of her friend. Then she stopped. She heard Ren, he seemed to be gasping for breath. Momoko pulled out her phone and put it on flash. She saw Ren, and something holding him, something not human. It was a large creature above her. It was very tall and it, wore a black clothing, but it had no eyes. The only thing it had on it's face was a long curved mouth filled with rows of razor sharp teeth. It's arms were long to where it's hands were at it's ankles. It had appendages coming out of it's back, one holding Ren around his neck. The creature hissed in Momoko's face. " R-Run!" gasped Ren. Momoko fell to her knees. She stared at the creature, her eyes filled with wonder, but fear. She never believed n monsters, but one stood in her face about to murder her new friend. Her mind went blank. She wanted to save Ren, but didn't know how! For the thing looked like it could swallow her! Then she said calmly. " P-Please, let him go, I'm asking you!" she said. The creature just hissed. It was angry. It tightened it's grip on Ren's neck! Momoko lost it. She began to punch the creature, it stumbled back, releasing Ren. He fell to the ground, gasping and gagging. But then The creature's tentacle lunged for Momoko. It grabbed her around the waist. Then it pulled her face towards it's. It's mouth showed 3 rows of teeth. But Momoko wasn't afraid anymore. Ren stood up. " MOMOKO"! he exclaimed. " Go, Run, get out of here!" she said. " No, I'll help you!" shouted Ren. " Are you stupid or something, I said get out of here! Now!" she shouted. Ren hesitated. " Just freaking run!" she screamed. Ren had tears to his eyes, then ran, The creature growled. Momoko looked at it hard. Then looked down, she had her phone still in her hands. But she couldn't raise it to take a picture, her arms were wrapped. Momoko then spoke " Please release me", she said. The creature stopped it's growls. She looked at it with her Navy blue eyes.  
Then to her amazement, it released it's grip on her, she fell to the ground. She raised her phone to take a picture, then the creature shielded it's face with it's arms. She stopped, then closed down the phone. She stood up,and smiled. " I'm Momoko", she said extending her hand. It looked at her hand, then looked at it's. It slowly reached out it's hand, and she grabbed it. The creature then backed away slowly, Momoko then realized something obvious, it couldn't speak, she then remembered a story, about a creature who lived beyond the trees called Slender. " Are you...Slender?" she asked. The creature stood there. Then took a piece of paper out of it's pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it, it said in cursive, ' Slender'. Momoko exclaimed! " YOU!" she pointed. The creature nodded. Momoko then cringed. A horrible thought crossed her mind. " Did.. did you kill Sal?!" Then creature looked at the ground, then motined her to follow it. It was a small while when they reached a bunch of trees, but with something horrible! The tress had ropes that help, kids by thier necks, all of them were..hanged. Momoko lost her balance and fell back in terror, and saw that Sal, was one of them. Slender then gave her another note, she took it and it said.

These, These are my Children.

**Please guys, R&R for my dear friend :)**


End file.
